<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by Wayward_Assassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919073">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Assassin/pseuds/Wayward_Assassin'>Wayward_Assassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fallout, How Do I Tag, Vault 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Assassin/pseuds/Wayward_Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is inside the cradles of Vault 101 that you are born and it is within its catacombs that you will die. That is the way we must conduct our lives. It's not safe on the surface, so while we await the world around us, we must stay here where it's safe."<br/>Styx knows the Overseer's words aren't true. There's no proof inside the Vault and the Elders all but dodge the question when she asks, but there's something in her gut that screams that he's lying. This doesn't have to be their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Charon/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Vault entrance was forbidden from residents. It took a whole year, and a lot of disciplinary slips, for Styx to memorize the routine of all the security that guarded the halls and corridors outside, learning to slip through and sweet talk her way to the six-foot thick steel giant that kept her and everyone else inside. She'd just sit there in silence, imagining what could be waiting on the other side. Wishing she could open the door.</p><p>Was the world lush and green like those pictures in her holo-textbooks of Chernobyl? Is it still burning outside? The world could be completely abandoned and 101 might hold the only living beings left in the world. Or there could be people right outside waiting for them to one day emerge from the mountain they hid under. Whatever was out there, it called to her, pulled her by a cord wanting her to join them, but she didn't know how to open the door. One day though. One day she'd get to see it. Styx overheard her dad talking to Overseer Alphonse during a playdate with Amata about food running low. They'd <em>have </em>to leave. She didn't get to hear the whole conversation, though. Amata pulled her away before she could hear anymore, but they got loud.</p><p>For now, though, she could get as close as possible to the world she wished she could touch. She played with her toys, a little doll made of a carefully folded kitchen rag and thread, a teddy bear, and blocks, and screws she found and made into a little campfire. She spoke for the doll and bear as they danced and played around the warm flames. 'What does fire feel like?' she briefly wondered. </p><p>"Styx?! Styx!?" she heard someone stay. With one quick move, she swept her toys up and into the little bag she carried and ducked between two machines. The door to the reactor slid open.</p><p>"Styx, kiddo, I know you're in there." she didn't say a word and only shrunk further into the machines. By now though she could recognize the voice calling for her. Officer Gomez paced around the room, looking into every nook and cranny he could find until he could see a little blue vault suit peeking between the pipes. "There you are!" he cheered. Styx huffed and pulled herself out of her hiding space. "You'd think all those disciplinary slips would have taught you to stop coming up here."</p><p>"I like it up here, Mr. Gomez. It's quiet." Styx explains. She can't tell him the real reason, even if Gomez was the most understanding person in 101. The overseer would have her head if he ever found out she wanted to leave. </p><p>"I guess I can see the appeal. You can't really be alone down there, can you? But it's dangerous for you to be here, especially for a little girl like you. Never know what might break. "Styx fell silent, pulling the teddy bear from her bag and holding it to her chest in a pout. "Tell you what, I won't write you up for this, but you have to come back to the residential wing with me. Rumor has it Amata has a little something for you in her quarters."</p><p>"Really? What is it?" she said, a bright gleam now in her eye. </p><p>Gomez shook his head, "She wouldn't say, but I'm gonna guess it's got something to do with that birthday of yours. How old are you now? Six?"</p><p>Styx giggles, her daydreams now forgotten for a small moment. "I'm seven, Mr. Gomez!" she cheered. </p><p>"Ah, that's right! I remember now. Well, we shouldn't keep Amata waiting for too much longer then." With a small squeal, Styx takes Gomez's gloved hand and leads him out of the entrance and back into the maze of white metal walls and stale air, giggling with childish bliss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>